The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to projectors. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to projectors for head up displays (HUDs), such as, fixed HUDs and worn displays (e.g., head worn displays, helmet mounted displays, virtual glasses, etc.).
HUDs provide significant safety and operational benefits including precise energy management and conformal flight paths. These safety and operational benefits are enjoyed by operators of air transport aircraft, military aircraft, regional aircraft and high end business jets where HUDs are generally employed. These safety and operational benefits are also desirable in smaller aircraft.
Conventional HUDs are generally large, expensive and difficult to fit into smaller aircraft, such as, business and regional jets as well as general aviation airplanes. Often, conventional HUDs rely on large optical components to form adequate field of view and viewing eye box. The large optical components are often associated with collimating or non-collimating projectors and include lens, prisms, mirrors, etc. The volume of the packages including the optical components of the HUD is too large to fit within the constrained space in the cockpit of smaller aircraft. Further, conventional HUDs rely upon optical components which are generally too expensive for the cost requirements of smaller aircraft and worn displays.
Substrate guided HUDs have been proposed which use waveguide technology with diffraction gratings to preserve eye box size while reducing size of the HUD. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,070 issued St. Leger Searle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,512 issued to Upatnieks disclose substrate waveguide HUDs. U.S. Pat. No. 8,634,139 discloses a catadioptric collimator for HUDs.
It is desirous to make the projector for waveguide HUDs in a compact arrangement. Aligning optical components in small projector implementations can be difficult especially as sizes are minimized. Folded paths used in conventional projectors can require optical components that add to the package size for the projector. Projectors also often require a corrector lens which can be expensive and add to size of the collimator.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact, low cost projector for HUD systems. Further, there is a need for a compact HUD which uses collimating optics optimized for constrained spaces associated with smaller aircraft and/or worn displays. Yet further, there is also a need for small volume, lightweight, lower cost collimating optics. Yet further still, there is a need for a low parts count collimating system for a substrate waveguide HUD. Still further, there is a need for collimating optics with a short focal length and a low F ratio. Yes further still, there is a need for a compact projector with increased resolution.